Summer of Memories
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: Winry was determined to make that summer the best ever, being her and Edward's last together. But that time more laid ahead than just fun and games. Drama, adventure, and revealed secrets turned it into a summer neither of them would ever forget. AU EdWin
1. Best Summer Ever

**(A/N) I think this is my first EdWinry that's an AU... (haha for people who don't read much fanfiction that probably made no sense at all huh?) Anyway this one is just to keep me from getting incredibly bored... seriously... I don't know what it's about except that it's an EdWinry AU...(did I say that already) Welllll time to wing it! (as always)**

You know, if you stare at a clock too long, after awhile you can't even tell time anymore. Or maybe that's just me.

Anyway... gosh this is boring... the most boring summer ever. Seriously WHAT has happened that's any good? Really I just sit here all day and-

Something I saw out of the corner of my eye outside the window caught my attention. It was a girl... no wait that's a guy... I think.

I continued to gawk wondering who it was... and I was even more curious about what gender it was. Hm... a new friend perhaps... I thought about all of my stupid friends who had ditched me. Damn Maria, damn Sheska, damn them all.

As I was condeming my friends to hell in my head one by one, I watched boxes and junk be moved into the house next door. I was really begining to wonder if it even had a gender when my mother started nagging me about something.

"Winry!" she yelled again.

"Wh-what?" I said dazed.

"We have new neighbors and I want to go over to welcome them to the neighborhood. I believe they have... kids your age."

I looked out the window again, she didn't know either did she.

"Who knows," she continued "maybe you could be friends with them. Besides, aren't you always complaining because your friends are gone for the summer?"

She had a point. What did I have to lose. "Alright I'll go." I said lazily.

-

"Al!" I yelled trying to get my brothers attention "Yo, Al!"

"What brother?" he yelled back at me from the ground.

I jumped down from the tree I'd climbed. "The moving truck is here to bring us our stuff. They were right up the street, go tell mom they finally made it." He rushed off.

I guess living in this city wouldn't be so bad right? I mean its a nice house, nice weather. I looked around observing my surroundings. I guess change isn't so bad after all-

I stopped as I saw some girl in the window next door. She was staring at me. I pretended not to care, the last thing I needed was some freakish stalker next door.

After we removed everything from the truck and were unpacking things.

Geez it's hot, I feel like I'm melting. After running up and down the stairs and carrying boxes I was tired. "Shit" I said taking off my shirt "I need rest." I heard a knocking on the door and opened it figured my mom and brother were back from the store and they'd lost the key already.

It wasn't them.

-

My mom got a call from one of her best friends so she sent me along without her.

Let me tell you, that genderless thing next door, definately had a gender.

Without a doubt, he was a guy.

I unconciously found myself looking him up and down. My gawd he's hot... Wait what the hell am I thinking? I pushed the thought away.

"Uh... hello." he said kind of awkwardly. Suddenly I realized I was checking him out and I quickly directed my eyes back towards his face.

"Hello." I said trying to sound normal, as I put my hands on my cheeks in a sad attempt to cover up my blushing. "I live next door and um... uh... well... welcome... bye." I turned to walk away but he stopped me. "Hey wait."

I looked at him. "I'm Edward Elric." he smiled.

"Winry Rockbell." I replied cheerily.

-

And that's how it all started. That's how I met Ed, the best friend I think I'd ever had.

During the school year, he and his brother Alphonse, whose one year younger than us, go away to boarding school. On occasion they'd come home on holidays, but from september to may, email was pretty much it.

When summer came around however, we were practically inseperable. I didn't care anymore that I didn't go on trips like my friends, I had Ed and Al.

Everyday was a new adventure, and everytime september came around it was a sad goodbye. Even though I didn't see him much, Edward was always in my thoughts. Just something wouldn't forget about him. Not that I wanted to... but for some reason it seemed ... well... a little unusual I guess.

It was summertime again and I woke up excited that morning. I got dressed quickly and scarfed down some breakfast.

"Winry, calm down!" my dad exclaimed "My gosh what's wrong with you?"

"First day of summer." my mother sighed.

"Aha." my dad pretty much understood and handed me the car keys "When is their train going to arrive?"

I took the keys thankfully from him "Ah around 11." I drank my glass of milk.

He looked at his watch. "Eleven o' six." he read.

I gagged on my milk and raced out of the house cursing the whole way.

-

"Right on time." Ed was leaning up against the wall.

"But.." I panted "It's eleven thirty."

"I know I just got here. That's why I said eleven." he grinned.

I stuck my tongue out at him then suddenly realized something. He was TALLER than me. He was a good four inches taller than me. He had to have grown eight inches over the school year.

But that wasn't all. The school year was good to him, believe me. He was totally sexy. I mean I thought he was hot back when we were twelve (he was quite the well toned preteen might I add) but this... wow.

He saw my look of confusion and said "Yeah Al ditched us for some trip thing through school. He wont be back until August."

Normally I would be pissed at Al for breaking our awesome tradition of hanging out together... but at the moment I was a little preoccupied.

"What?" he said as I gawked.

Yes, he was that blind. Blindly unaware of how he'd changed.

He looked at me again "Did you shrink?" I looked at his stomach wondering if he had a six pack. "Hello Winry?!" He yelled in my ear.

Oh crap what am I thinking?? I scolded myself. It was that first summer all over again, I swear.

"Sorry, you just look really different." I tried not to sound too amazed.

"Soo..." Ed said as we walked toward my (okay well my parents) car. "How was graduation?" he inquired.

Then it hit me. We just graduated from highschool. Meaning... what was next?

Was this really our last summer together?

I squinted my eyes trying to keep from crying. The summers were my most fond memories, and I didn't want them to end.

"Winry? What's wrong?" Ed stopped walking.

"Let's just..." I took a deep breath and smiled "make this the best summer ever okay?"

And so it began...

**(A/N) SOOOO... did you like it? Review! PLEASE! Yeah I'll probably just update this whenever I'm bored (which is quite often) But really, did anyone actually like it?**


	2. Or So I Thought

**(A/N) Even though I didn't get too many reviews for this last time I'm still updating... why? Because I'm always in the mood to write FullMetal Alchemist fanfictions. I swear it's addicting. Anyways I'll get on with it...**

I woke to an annoying tapping on my window. I rolled over and tried to ignore it. It kept tapping. Persistant-

Wait... why was something...

Suddenly I shot out of bed realizing it was Ed waiting for me to get up. I raced to the window and opened it up. "Edward!" I exclaimed in my excited but tired voice "Sorry I didn't realize it was you."

He tilted his head and looked at me "Who else would it be... don't most people use the doorbell?" he had a point.

"Be right back." I smiled and raced to my closet. Today was going to be awesome. I just knew it. Edward always came to my window to wake me up on days we went places.

Well everyday we went _somewhere_, but I mean special places. Like our favorite place ever, Crystal Lake. The Lake was only a few miles from our neighborhood and we go there several times during the summer.

I put on shorts boots and a tank top. I brushed my hair out real quick and put it up. I turned to the window and nodded at Edward, as if to say I'll meet you outside. I raced through the kitchen and said good morning to my mother.

"And where are the little adventurers going today?" she said cheerfully.

"Oh I don't know." I grinned "But I'm thinking Crystal Lake would be good."

"Alright," she reached for her purse "I'll give you my car keys."

"Mom!" I scolded her "You know we aren't going to _drive_ to the lake."

She sighed "You and your strange habits..."

Everytime we went to the lake we rode Ed and Al's ATVs. Which is AWESOME might I add.

This year I was mad that Al had totally ditched us, yet more excited than ever that I get to ride his ATV, since my dad never let me buy one. (It was something about me being a hazard to humanity or somthing.)

I swung open the door, and there was Ed sitting on his ATV. Just like I had imagined the moment I saw him out the window this morning. I could see it in his eyes, tokday would rock.

"Hey don't I get to use Alphonse's-" "No." Ed commanded "You're going to ride on the back of mine same as always."

"Oh come on-" I started but he stopped me almost instantaniously "No. I remember letting you try to ride it before. Al and I chased after you for 15 minutes as you rode through mud, almost drove into the lake three times, and hit a tree. And I still to this day, refuse to let you drive me in a car _anywhere._"

I laughed remembering how fun that day was. I would have protested more but I wanted to get to the lake. I really was impatient back then.

I climbed onto the back and held my arms around him saying "Let's go!"

-

When Winry and I had gotten to the lake she seemed beyond hyper, I swear. It was like she'd had six bowls of lucky charms this morning or something.

Anyway, we ran around looking for things that had changed over the school year. Usually the only changes were trees growing taller, or more flowers in one area and less in another.

Then I spotted it. The best climbing tree there was. I raced over and jumped on the branches and started climbing. "Hey! Wait for me!" Winry yelled from below. "Come on clumsy," I teased "let's see if you can climb higher than me for once."

She accepted the challenge and started climbing. When I reached as high as I could go I look down at her as she scurried up. "Hey," I called to her "did you become catwoman over the year? You're climbing faster than ever."

"Are you sure it's not because you became sloth man?" She yelled back. We loved to tease eachother. It was really fun. I kind of felt guilty that Alphonse wasn't here to enjoy it too.

Winry startled me when she'd reached as high as I got. She was practically out of breath though. "Don't climb any higher.." I told her "you're getting really tired and you shouldn't wear yourself out."

She sat down and leaned up against me. "Yeah you're right..." Luckily she'd closed her eyes, otherwise she would have seen my blushing face. It always sucked at moments like this. Ones where I wanted to just scream at her that she was a ditz for not noticing how I felt about her. But somehow it never seemed like the right time.

Besides I didn't want to inconveniance her with my feelings. She didn't feel the way I had for a long time and I was just going to deal with it.

But then I remembered... I remembered I'd never get an oppourtunity like this again. This was the last summer I'd have with her... it could even be the last time I ever saw her. "Winry I-.." I started talking but stopped myself. It wasn't the right time... maybe later... I'd put it off yet again.

"Hm?" She looked up at me confused.

"Nothing." I said looking down at the ground "Nothing at all."

She got a sort of concerned look on her face. "No it's alright. Nothings wrong." I told her. She was so easy to read.

-

Whatever Ed was about to say kept bugging me... mostly because I had absolutely no clue what it was about. He just kinda stared off at nothing for the next few minutes and all I did was stare at him.

Finally I broke the silence "Hey, let's go swimming."

He looked at me and pointed at a sign down below "Remember that. You know, the thing you shove my face into everytime I say we should swim. The no swimming sign, remember it?"

"Of course I remember it..." I said "but.. I think just once wont hurt." I smiled at him.

He smiled back "Alright, let's go!"

After climbing down the tree it hit me. Dammit. I didn't bring a bathing suit. I shouldn't have suggested such a thing without thinking first. I was such an idiot.

While reflecting on my own idiocy Edward was pulling off his shirt and taking off his shoes. My first thought was about Guys being lucky they could just take their shirts off. But my mind quickly averted to the fact that Ed always looked good without a shirt.

I finally quit my gawking after he jumped in. I stood there for a moment. Ah screw it I thought, took off my boots, pulled off my shirt and shorts and dove in. I really was thankful I hadn't seen Edwards face, knowing it probably would have been embarassing.

I told myself that it wasn't like I was wearing anything any different than a bathing suit, though my mind wouldn't listen.

After swimming around and occasionally splashing eachother I swam up next to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

I thought to myself that maybe the reason he was always in my thoughts was that... I loved him... then realizing what I was thinking I pushed the thoughts away. I couldn't. I wouldn't. No matter what I couldn't let my feelings get in the way of having a good summer.

Besides it wouldn't matter anyway. In a few months he'd be gone again... and so would I. It would just cause us both more pain... if I'd told him... if I'd told him something I wasn't even sure of myself...

-

It bugged me just watching her tred water in front of me. It bugged me how I kept trying to say something my mouth would form the words. And most of all it bugged me that I'd never be able to tell her how I felt.

I knew that no matter how I said it, I'd regret it. It would hurt me if she didn't love me back. And it would hurt her if she did... because saying goodbye would just be more painful.

Right then I told myself I was glad she didn't love me... because she was better off that way... or so I thought.

**(A/N) GEEZ! What an emo way to end things... anyway, that was a pretty long chapter for me... but I have an idea for the next one so I'll update pretty fast. BUT PLEASE REVIEW! I reeeeally love reviews. REALLY LOVE OKAY? So make me happy and leave a review... or else. -Glare-**


	3. Take It Back

**(A/N) Heh I'm dedicating this chapter to my oh so devoted reader Clare Collins, who reviews almost everything. You make me happy Clare! Anyways I'm gonna try to make this chapter long like the last one... but no promises!**

**Oh and just a warning to you all... um... this chapter is a bit dramatic... (oh come on you knew it was coming sometime)**

That morning when I'd woken up I never expected what was to come. I made mistakes, I said the wrong things, but I wouldn't take it back, I wouldn't trade that day for anything.

I walked over to Edwards house and rang the doorbell and Trisha answered the door "So you're here to take my boy away from me again. You know the summer is the only time I get to see my sons." she teased.

"Sorry to tell you Mrs. Elric," I smiled "but it's you and my moms fault we're friends in the first place." I remembered before I was really comfortable around Ed and Al, Trisha would make them come over to my house when she came.

I'll never forget the time my mom said she'd watch over Ed while Al's mom took him to be interviewed to go to the same school as Edward when September rolled around...

_"Winry!" My mom called "Edward's here alright? Be nice."_

_I sighed and rolled over on my bed. It didn't bug me so much when they both came over but just Edward... it felt... intimidating in a way. Being alone with a boy? Me? Not an event that happened often._

_I could tell Ed was in a bad mood the second he walked in "Geez I'm twelve I don't need to be babysat.." he whined. "I'm in middle school dammit."_

_"Your mom was probably afraid you'd burn down the house." I said sarcastically._

_"Oh yes Miss Perfect and I'm sure you're much more mature than me." he shot back._

_Oh yes we were quite on edge that day. "Really? It's that obvious? I try not to flaunt it."_

_"Geez Winry you sure are bitchy today.." he glared at me. _

_"Dammit Ed! You suck!" I stuck my tongue out. "You're worse than normal."_

_"Whatever. You're just trying to cover up the fact that you think I'm hot." he rolled his eyes._

_"What?" I screeched._

_"Oh yeah like I didn't see you totally gawking at me the first time we met, I still remember." he started yelling._

_"Yeah right, you so wish! Dillusional boy!" I yelled back._

_"Oh?" he questioned "And why would I EVER wish you'd gawk at me?" he asked._

_"Because you like me." I folded my arms and stared at him._

_-_

_That day Winry had hit it right on. She was exactly right. That was the first time I'd realized I liked her... though I'd never admit it._

_She glared at me "What? Why so quiet?"_

_"Oh.." I pushed my thoughts away "Nothing." _

_She place her hands on her hips "You really are weird you know that?" _

_"You aren't exactly the spitting image of normal in case you haven't noticed." I turned to walk out of her room._

_"This is stupid." she said, making me freeze in my tracks "Why don't we just be friends. And get along again."_

_"You know.." I said thinking fast "there's this new anime movie that came out on DVD that I think you'd like... maybe we can get your mom to take us down to the movie rental place to get it." I sudgested._

_She smiled her picture perfect smile "Sweet!"_

_That afternoon we got to know more and more about eachother. And the more I heard, the more I liked her. Though I wasn't exacted happy about that part..._

_-_

"I think Edwards in his room. I'm not sure if he's awake yet." Trisha let me in.

"I wouldn't doubt it if he was still asleep after going to four movies last night." I laughed.

"So that's why he didn't come home until one in the morning." she said accusingly "You were watching the movie when you were there.. right?"

"Oh come on Mrs. Elric! You know it's not like that.." I said walking down the hall.

I walked over to Eds room where I could hear him debating with himself.

"If I tell her I'd regret it for sure..." he paced back and forth "I've been holding back for so long.. why all of the sudden do I feel obligated to tell her now of all times... I don't understand it."

I started to say something, to let him know I was there, but he continued. "How would I say it anyway? It's not one of those things you just blurt out... Argh.." he groaned.

He walked over to the window and looked out of it "No..." he whispered "I just can't. I can't tell Winry I love her.. I don't want to burden her."

He probably would had said more might I not have gasped so loudly.

He whirled around and looked at me in shock. "W-Winry.." he choked out. "Did you hear... I mean I... you.." he ran up to me. "I'm really sorry I didn't-"

Then I started laughing a sort of pathetic laugh "Y-you're kidding right.." I started crying a little "you couldn't be serious... you don't..." I began sobbing when I tried to say the words 'love me.'

Because I knew it wasn't true... there was no way... that Edward could love me.

-

I paused for a second. I didn't know how to respond. After a bit of debating with myself in my head I decided... I wasn't going to lie.

"I'm sorry. But it is true." I hung my head in shame.

"N-no way. Don't lie..." she turned and ran still crying.

"Winry!" I chased after her outside. "Winry!" She slammed the door of her house in my face.

"Damn..." I said to myself "dammit."

I trudged back to my house and sat on the porch. "God dammit." I said putting my head between my knees staring at the ground. "GODDAMMIT ALL!" I screamed as a tear slowly went down my cheek.

I wiped it away quickly. "What the hell..." I said my voice shaking "Why did I do that! I'm such an idiot!"

Another tear went down my cheek, but this one I didn't even bother to stop.

"I just wish... that I could take it back."

**(A/N) AWE! How saaaaaad! Wow I'm really in a fanfiction writing mood tonight huh? (I'm already thinking about writing the third chapter. This one wasn't quite as long but it did have a lot of depth to it so that makes up for it... right? REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	4. We Watched The Rain Fall One More Time

**(A/N) Wow three chapters in one night? This has gotta be my longest fic ever (in word count anyway). This one I pretty much envisioned a few minutes after writing the last one so I decided to write it before I forgot... (I do that a lot)**

That night there was a nice summer thunder storm. I used to love to sit out in the rain and watch the thunder with Winry on summer nights like that. It was because of that, that everytime I watch the rain falling I'm happy.

"Honey.." my mother called to me "you really should come inside..." she sounded worried.

"Maybe in a little while.." I sounded distant I'm sure.

Soon she went back inside and I was sitting on the porch, alone once again.

I got up and went back to my room... my mind wandering to the past.

-

_"AH!" Winry screamed as the lightning crashed again. "Awe come on it's just a little thunder storm." I rolled my eyes._

_"Brother, if she's afraid let her be afraid you don't need to-" Alphonse tried to argue. But I grabbed Winry by the arm and dragged her outside._

_She whimpered. "Gawd, stop it." I yelled "you're thirteen, you shouldn't be afraid of a little thunder and lightning."_

_"But I am!" She screamed turning back to run in the house, I grabbed her wrist and said "Me and Alphonse like to watch the storms so you're going to watch it with us."_

_"Brother, let her be, if she doesn't want to be outside she shouldn't have to be." Al said calmly._

_"That's right." Winry said trying to pull away "I'm not brave like you guys." _

_"I used to be afraid of the storms too." I said lowering my voice "But then one day I decided I would sit and watch it anyway. And now I'm not afraid anymore."_

_"But.." she protested._

_"Besides" I smiled "You don't have to be afraid... when I'm around."_

_She sat down next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Yeah... I guess you're right."_

-

The rain conhtinued to pour down and so did my tears. I didn't know why I was crying. I should've been happy that Edward loved me like I loved him.

What was it... what made me feel like this... how could something so wonderful make me cry so much?

I got up from the couch, walked outside and looked up into the sky.

I felt the raindrops wash away the tear stains from my face

Thunder crashes

Lightning flashes

When to my knees I fall

It's only your name that I call

"Edward!"

I feel the cold wind blowing

Behind the clouds I see stars glowing

I walk into the street alone

But you aren't here I should have known

If only I could express the things I mean

If only emotions and thoughts could be seen

And it's still your name that I call

"Edward!"

Because without you I feel like nothing at all

But when you're here

I know for sure, there's nothing to fear

-

The doorbell rang and soon after I heard my mom yell "Could you get that?"

"Yeah.." I replied with a sigh. I walked slowly hoping whoever was there might think nobody was home. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to, much less see, anyone really.

I opened the door sluggishly and looked to see who it was.

And there Winry stood. Her hair down, was soaking wet. Her clothes were dripping. Her shoes were muddy. But her eyes shone. They shone brightly.

"Winry..." I whispered wondering why on earth she would come back "Why are you..."

But I didn't finish my sentence. I just watched her smile back at me. "Edward..." She whispered. "Will you come watch the storm with me?"

The next thing I knew, I was standing in the middle of my front yard, soaked to my feet, kissing Winry in the rain.

Kissing the girl I finally could admit I love...

-

I laid back onto the grass and closed my eyes "Do you remember..." I felt the rain getting colder as it fell "when we first watched the rain fall together?"

"Yes..." Ed replied softly.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Simply listening to the thunder as it roared softly. Feeling the rain fall slowly. Watching as the lightning as it faded away.

Edward broke the silence between us "Do you ever wish that you could stop time?"

I got up and leaned over to Edward, my face almost touching his. And I looked into his eyes and kissed him.

Time is something in our lives that humans can control.

No matter how much you wish

No matter how much you hope

No matter how much you pray

You cannot stop time.

Even if your heart wishes the moment could last forever

It wont

Whether or not you aknowlege it

Time keeps going

Because nothing lasts an eternity

No matter how much you will it.

"Yes..." I whispered in his ear pulling away.

"I wish..." he cleared his throat "that we had more time together..."

"That this summer would last an eternity..." I took a deep breath "so I could find a way to express the way I feel..."

"Why don't you just tell me now?" he looked at me gravely.

"I love you..." I said softly.

"Say it again." he got closer to me.

"I love you." I stated.

He put his hand on my cheek "Say it one more time..."

"I love you!" I yelled as tears rolled down my face. The thunder grew louder.

"Show me." He demanded.

"Show you..." I asked faintly.

"Show me that you love me." I grabbed him and pressed my lips to his. That kiss lasted longer than the first... but not long enough.

When we'd pulled away he asked me "Did it take that long... to express the way you felt?"

I smiled up at him and leaned my head up against his shoulder.

Just like I did... the first time we watched the rain fall.

**(A/N) WOW! Very very dramatic! And pretty fluffy. Don't worry, it wont all be like this... I hope... no really it wont. This chapter got a little poetic at some parts huh? Well this one's shorter than the others but it has A LOT of plot movement... okay well more character development but whatever. Just review alright?**


	5. Our Walk That Summer Morning

**(A/N) Sorry I havn't updated in awhile but that last chapter was hard to go off of ya know? Plus none of you review... it's depressing. Just like my stories. Anyways.. time to wing it...**

That morning I woke up bright and early, earlier than Ed...? THAT was strange. But I knew fate had awoken me early that morning for some reason, so I took the oppourtunity to be the one to wake Ed up for once.

I climbed out of bed and hurried as I put on jeans and a black tank top. I brushed my hair as fast as I could and raced out the door trying not to wake up my parents.

I ran through the grass barefoot, soon regretting my choice to ignore my shoes.

When I got to his window I peered through only to see a sleeping little chibi. He looked so innocent and cute... I subconciously smiled. I couldn't help it.

Soon enough though I started blushing as I remembered the week before. I remembered everything I'd told him. Ever since things were slightly awkward, but it felt so much more... open and honest.

But we didn't act any different, just the same old best friends. It's not like we were boyfriend and girlfriend or anything.. we couldn't be anyways, I mean after this summer he was going to...

I shook my head at the thought of him leaving, and knocked on the window. He laid still. I knocked again. Not even a figet.

"Wake up Ed! Dammit, wake up!" I yelled pounding on the cold glass.

I turned to go to the door and saw the paper boy about 50 feet away. He stared at me blankly as I wondered how long he was standing there watching my moods swing.

I glared at him until he left. He probably thought I was some female stalker ex or somthing.. oh well who cares.

I tugged at the window and it finally budged. I silently celebrated as I slid it up far enough for me to fit through. I carefully closed the window and turned around.

He still was sleeping like a baby, or a rock, whichever you prefer.

Suddenly it dawned on me I was in Edwards room while he was asleep... what the hell was I doing?!?

I kept my spastic thoughts silent and creeped over next to his bed. "Oh Edwaaard..." I whispered, hoping he wouldn't wake up yelling... or hitting me.

He rolled over and rubbed his eyes. "Mom...?" he said faintly.

"No, stupid, it's me." I said trying not to laugh.

He opened his eyes and tried to focus, backing up a bit. "Win.. ry?" He said in confusion.

I grinned, feeling triumphant that I managed to sneak in his room... not that it was a huge accomplishment.

"GAH!" He yelled leaping out of his bed. "What... how... did we... your..." he woke himself up and tried sorting his thoughts. "What the hell??" was his well put together statement.

I laughed and replied "Well, I think it's about time you got dressed and ready to go." I stood proudly at how much I had confused him.

"Where are we going?" he said walking over to his closet.

"We're-" I paused. Where WERE we going? Was it my turn to decide? I hadn't really thought about it... "Uh..."

His voice was muffled as he reached into the closet to grab clothes "What? You didn't even think about it?" he pulled out some black pants and a a t-shirt.

"Well no... it's a nice cool morning though...uh..." I tried to think quickly "Let's go for a walk."

"Sure." he said putting his pants on then sliding his shirt over his head. I ran over behind him and started braiding his hair, continuing to talk.

"Hm, well I dunno where we should walk.. You haven't seen some of the new stuff that's been put in since last summer have you? There's a new outdoor shopping center they just put in. Oh and there's a new park not far from it."

When I finished braiding his hair he reached into his closet again. "That's cool, but I think you should probably change.." he said looking over my clothes.

"Oops..." I said noting my lack of jacket, and my shoeless feet.

"Here, borrow this." he tossed me his favorite red jacket. "it's nice and warm."

"But..." my voice trailed off as he put on a sweatshirt and his shoes.

"And these," he handed me some old boots "they're too small for me but should fit you right."

I smiled as I put them on. A perfect fit, I had to admit, the boy was smart. I slid on his jacket and wrapped it around me tightly. Why did it smell so good?

Perhaps I was just being dillusional, I thought. "Alright, ready?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah!" he said heading for the front door.

I followed excitedly, knowing I was probably the only girl in Risembol at the moment who was so excited to take a walk outside at five in the morning.

"You know.." he said walking up the street "nothing's going to be open this early right?"

"I know..." I shivered "but the rest of the summer is so warm I thought it'd be a nice morning to walk..."

He put his arm around my shoulder, obviously seeing through my pathetic 'I swear I'm not cold' disguise.

Out in the distance I could see a person running in our direction. As the oddly familiar figure approached, I recognized it to be my bizzare algebra teacher Mr... whatever his name was.

"Winry!" he exclaimed.

I nodded at the lonely old man in sweatpants, "Hello." I tried to sound as non-repulsed as possible.

"And who is your boyfriend here?" he indicated toward Ed.

Before I got a chance to say anything Ed answered for me "I'm Edward Elric. A childhood friend of hers."

Wait.. wasn't he going to correct him? Why wasn't Ed saying I'm JUST a childhood friend of hers. You know, pointing out that he WASN'T my boyfriend.

As I went over these things in my head the old man introduced himself, though I wasn't listening intently enough to catch his name, and said "I was Winry's geometry teacher. Both times." he smiled.

Oh right geometry, I thought, not algebra... now my hatred for him suddenly surfaced. HE was the teacher who I'd hated most throughout all my years in highschool. I gritted my teeth.

"You took geometry twice?" Ed whispered as Mr. what's his name jogged off.

"I failed it the first time." I said flatly. "Well more like he failed me." I growled.

Ed laughed. "So it was his fault? This I gotta hear." we continued walking.

"Well in between my freshman and sophmore years I totally changed. And he liked the new me better." I stated coldly.

"Really?" he asked "I don't remember any huge change that summer.

Apparently he couldn't pick up my subtle hints. "Physical change." I pointed at my chest.

Ed tried to conceal his laughing as he asked "So you're saying he passed you the second time through because your chest got bigger?"

"I'm so sure!" I exclaimed "The first year I had him he'd always look down at my boobs, shake his head, and say I could do better! The second time though..." I shuddered. "Dirty old man..."

Ed chuckled and pulled me closer "Don't worry, I won't let him look at you anymore." he grinned.

I laughed realizing how stupid I sounded, and we continued up the street.

"Hey look," Ed pointed at a car parked in a drive way "looks familiar huh?"

He was right. It DID look like his car I'd had the summer before. Though I didn't have it for long...

_"ARGH!" I kicked the wheel of the car yelling. "You piece of junk!"_

_"Calm down and shut up!" Ed screamed in my face._

_"Make me!" I screamed back._

_"Will you two knock it off!" Al said as he looked beneath the hood of the car. "Ugh Winry, come look at this again! You're the one with the mechanical know how right?"_

_"I told you, the first time I looked at it, it looked fine!" I snapped at him._

_"Quit being all bitchy." Ed grumbled at me._

_"Excuse me?!?" I demanded._

_"Look," Al said standing between Edward and I, " none of us can fix this so someone has to walk to the nearest gas station and get a mechanic. Who want's to go?"_

_"You do it!" Ed and I pointed at eachother and yelled simutaneously._

_"What?" I exclaimed "You'd send a poor defenseless girl out there alone??"_

_"Oh yeah right," Ed glared at me "you know if someone attacked you, you could easily kick their ass."_

_"You're just too afraid to go yourself!" I yelled._

_"Oh please, it's YOUR car!" he pointed at the vehicle._

_"Argh! This is IT!" Alphonse lashed out at us "You two, get in the car and stay there. I'll go myself!"_

_We did as told and sat in the car waiting. We stayed for what seemed like an eternity in complete silence._

_"Sorry.." I said softly "I was such a brat." _

_"It's okay.." Ed said still looking out the window. "I wasn't that nice either..."_

_I slid my hand closer to where he was sitting and suddenly felt a sharp pain. "Ow!" I looked at a cut on my finger._

_"It's glass from that cup you threw at me.." he explained taking my hand and observing my gash. He grabbed a tissue from the glove compartment and put my finger to his warm lips. He licked off the blood and wrapped it in the tissue. _

_"There."_

"What was it that Al said when he came back with the mechanic?" I giggled.

"Something about us kissing in the back seat." Ed laughed.

Edward reached out and grabbed my hand and kissed it. In the same place the glass had cut me too...

I stared amazed as he smiled brightly. I decided I just had to ask... out of curiousity... "Ed.. how come you didn't tell..." I still didn't remember his name "that teacher that we're not boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"You mean we aren't?" he said with a fake look a surprise.

"Well I didn't think we were..." I stated.

"Well we are now." he proclaimed as we continued our walk that crisp summer morning.

**(A/N) Not too much happened but that was kinda funny... (laughs at the lonely old man wearing sweatpants) Anyways, reviews would be a nice Christmas present for me okay???**


	6. Dressing Room Drama

**(A/N) Ahem... while writing the last chapter a semi important fact had slipped my mind... this fanfiction switches between perspectives... hehehe... uh... sorry about that. I totally forgot, up until I read my own fanfic not long ago. Is it strange that I forgot something like that? Oh well... on with the EdWinryness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist because if I did Roy and Ed would... never mind.**

"Edward.." I asked as we sat on the warm curb in front of my house "are we weird?"

"Well that's out of the blue..." he laughed.

"No, I mean.. we rarely EVER go swimming, don't normal people do that during summer?" I could feel my skin burning as the sun viciously shone.

"Yeah I guess so huh?" he went into thought for a moment then returned, "I guess it's because neither of us have a pool. And we don't actually hang out with other people..."

It sounded wierd when he said it, but it was true. We really didn't see anyone else during the summer. Other than Al, of course, who would be coming back home soon.

After thinking that over awhile I got to the point "Well this summer, most of my friends didn't go on trips because of graduating and all and... um.." I felt uneasy. I mean the last time he saw me swimming I was in a lake... in my underwear... "there's this pool party I wanted to take you to. My friend said it's alright, so yeah... if you want to."

"That'd be awesome!" he exclaimed more excited than I would've expected. It was almost frightening.

"Uh yeah... cool." I said questioningly.

He fanned himself with his left hand "Gawd it's hot out.. a nice cool down in a pool sounds refreshing. So when's the party?"

"Tommarow." I chimed with a bit of excitement myself. "Sorry I didn't tell you before... I just... Oh you know what?"

-

It became one of those days, the kind we'd spend just talking... about anything and everything. Things we failed to mention in email, or things from summers past. Even though they were our least adventurous days, sometimes, I'd secretly favor them.

Though it kept puzzling me why Winry had such a hard time asking me to go to the pool party. Or for even adressing the matter later on.

Obviously it wasn't anything to do with embarassment, I mean, the last time I'd seen her swiming she was in her underwear for crying out loud! Or maybe... that WAS it?

I pondered these things as she rattled on about a male stalker she had for the first semester this year.

I tried to remember back to the day we went to the lake. Maybe it was the look on my face? It was a look of surprise, I know that much but... Did I gawk at her or something... I couldn't remember. Such a minor detail, yet so annoying.

"Hey Ed." she caught my attention again. I made eye contact. "How about you spend some time with your mom? She doesn't get to see you much anyway right?" she suggested.

"Well yeah but.." I tilted to my head to the side. Now she really confused me. Did she not want me around today? Did she notice my lack of attention skills?

"I need to go bathing suit shopping." she said reading my thoughts.

"Oh..." I said flatly.

"..."

"..."

Why had things suddenly become so awkward? The tension was getting to me, I stood up and headed to my house calling after her.

"Okay I'll see you later tonight or whatever. Bye!"

She waved back at me with her beautiful sparkling smile.

-

I sighed a sigh of relief as I started the car and pulled out of the driveway. That situation had become so tense, I was ready to scream.

I turned on the radio and flipped through the different stations looking for something I recognized. "Ugh why does it seem like tommarow isn't going to go well?" I asked aloud.

I paused as I recognized the guitar solo from one of my favorite songs, stopped changing around the station, and continued to talk to myself.

"Maybe that was a bad sign, like I shouldn't go." I reasoned with myself, trying to keep my focus on the road "Perhaps I should just use an excuse to get out of it... I'm allergic to water." I said trying to measure how stupid I sounded, as I pulled into the mall parking lot.

I walked up and down until I found a promising store and grabbed the most likely, and affordable, swim suits off the rack.

I crammed myself into one of their pathetic dressing rooms and started trying things on.

After putting on the first one I began frowning at the girl in the mirror. "I look like a traffic cone." I noted while looking at the bright orange one piece. It fit nicely, and I liked the high cut leg style but...

It just burned my eyes it was so bright.

Next I tried on a pink two piece. Cute but... "Uggggh" I poked myself in the chest "it's padded. Like, majorly." I threw it aside and picked up the next.

A bikini. Why did I even bother pulling it off the rack and bring it in here? That question crossed my mind as I observed every aspect of the whore suit.

There were three left. This time I looked at them carefully before actually putting them on. The one to the left caught my eye. It was perfect!

I slid on the black bottoms with the over skirt, and put on the black matching top that ended about where my rib cage did.

"Kinda boring being all black..." I commented, and then twirled the skirt "but I like it!"

I giggled as i got dressed "I wonder if Ed will like it too?"

Suddenly a freakish obnoixious beeping emmited from my pants, making me fall backwards and hit the wall.

Realizing it was my cellphone I opened it up. "Hello?" I said out of breath.

"Hey!" it was Edward, of course.

"Hey," I stood up and finished dressing as I talked to him. "I'm just about to check out and leave." I tried to talk louder than the sound of me zipping up my pants.

"Awesome." he said melodiously (okay well to me it was melodious) "Can you come over here when you're done?"

"Yeah sure." I said handing the cashier lady what I wanted to buy, not really caring to pick up the mess in the dressing room. "Why?" I asked curiously.

-

I looked over the DVD in my hands as I spoke "I found this anime movie that I'd think you'd want to watch." I said casually.

"Oh cool!" she said cheerfully. "I'm on my way!"

"Alright," I replied "see ya."

Click.

Actually I knew she'd want to see it. She'd been wanting to see it again ever since the first time she saw it with me. That first summer we had together, we'd watched that movie.

And now this last summer together, we'd watch it again. It might be a cruel thing to do to her, but I thought it would make it easier to say good bye to her.

But I needed to talk to her about it. About what the next chapter of our story together would be...

**(A/N) Okay that last part wasn't refering to THIS story, but more of a metaphorical thing. Meaning what would happen next, like after the summer ended. Anyways, I know that was shorter than the rest, but I actually have some ideas for the next few. Besides I have four late night hours to kill while waiting for Christmas anyway. Merry Christmas and Review!**


	7. I Didn't Want Her To Hate Me

**(A/N) Okay, so I'm only about seven thousand words away from having one hundred thousand total between all my stories. I gotta tell you, this one is a real big help in my goal. Despite the fact that it's not a very popular one, there are still the kind fans who review it. Thanks to them -smiles- Anyway these next few chapters are going to go over a shorter period of time than the normal ones. Also, after much debating with myself, I'm almost certain on how many chapters will be left. There will be approximately fifteen chapters total to this fic. Though I'm only half way through, I've been writing a lot faster lately.**

**Disclaimer: Is this really neccesary?**

I knocked on the door lightly, excited as possible, as I stood outside Edwards house. For some reason, this brought back so many memories... I remembered the first time he'd said there was an anime movie he thought I'd like.

That was the first time I really watched anime, and I loved it. I watched lots of other animes after that, but that first one always remained my favorite. Maybe it was just because that was the first time me and him really bonded...

A few minutes later my light knocking had becom furious pounding. "Dammit Ed!" I yelled.

Still no answer. This was getting annoying.

-

I woke up startled, as I thought I heard a booming noise. "Whoa..." I said breathing heavily.

I'd had another dream about Winry, this time.. not quite as pleasant as the previous ones. This one was focused on me saying goodbye to her as fall rolled around again. But this time I wasn't going to come back..

I shook my head at the thought. "No.." I tried to convince myself "It won't be that bad...

She won't cry like that... I won't let her.

Suddenly I realized the obnooxious pounding noise wasn't my headache, it was Winry standing at the door. I raced to the front room and swung the door open.

"Sorry Winry," I panted from all the running "I fell asleep."

"Yeah right," she said sarcastically "you were probably busy with your secret girlfriend."

I made a face at her as she walked over to the couch and sat down. "Soooo," she said brightly "what are we watching this time?"

"Oh you'll see." I turned on the DVD player and put the disc in. After about thirty seconds she made and excited screaming noise.

"Oh Ed! Thank you! You know this is my favorite!" she said hugging me, her eyes still locked on the screen.

I grinned triumphantly "Yes, I know I'm great and all but can you keep the screaming to a minimum?"

"Oh right," she said still not making eye cotact, "your mom will get mad right?"

"No," I replied, watching the movie as well, "she's having with one of her friends at their house. Probably won't be back until really late sometime.."

"Cool..." she said dazed. Suddenly snapping back she exclaimed "I mean, I'm not saying it's cool that we're alone! Not that it isn't cool either! Just... um..."

I laughed, and leaned in close to her face. "Well I think it's cool..." I said intimidatingly.

She nervously stared at me, it was cute.

-

I started shaking a bit. What was so frightening? It was just me, and Edward, on a couch... late at night... with nobody else home.

Oh yeah, that wasn't scary at all.

I sighed. It was kind of sad, me and Ed wouldn't be able to do this much longer. Despite my tension I was still so happy to be with him. Our eyes were still locked and the movie seemed to fade away from my hearing.

As my heart pounded loudly, I leaned closer to Ed, and I could hear something within me say 'Ah what the hell? Go for it!'

And I did. I went for it and kissed him. Apparently I used a lot of force, because ended up pushing him off the couch, which launched me right on top of him.

"Damn..." Ed said softly, practically out of breath.

I blushed, but soon stopped. What was wrong with me? Ed loved me, and I loved him. There was absolutely nothing to be embarrased about. I was going to do whatever I wanted.

I kissed him again. He kissed me back.

We continued our silly little game until I laid my head on his warm, and rather comfortable, chest.

"You enjoying the movie?" he said sarcastically, one hand playing with my hair, the other on my back.

"Mhm.." I replied, closing my eyes.

-

Her soft hands were on my shoulders, and her pretty face pressed up against me. I smiled as I watched her breathing... up and down... up and down.

As if in a trance, my eye lids slowly closed. I could hear the ending song for the movie. Must be the credits, I reasoned with myself

I thought about how I had planned on telling her tonight, and talking about what would happen when this happy dream of a summer would end.

I was determined to do it, yet...

She looked so content, so comforted. I didn't want to ruin it for her. It was bad enough what I'd do at the end of the summer, but why mess things up now?

Maybe it wasn't best to save things until later, but I couldn't do it. I didn't want to make her sad.

And most of all, I didn't want her to hate me.

I tuned out the music and, like Winry had, drifted into a deep sleep.

**(A/N) Okay so that was one of my shorter chapters, but the next one will be longer.. I promise. Also the next one will actually be funny... (this one wasn't too entertaining) I'll be sure to update soon, and you'll be sure to review soon... right?**


	8. Slight Residue of Lipgloss

**(A/N) Hey, sorry it's been so long but I promise to update again soon. Spring break is coming up soon so I'll get a lot done then, I swear. Anyways, this chapter will have a lot more humor than the past few, (though I'm sure you already knew that) so be prepared.**

**Disclaimer: I find this unnecessary at this point in time.**

Have you ever woken up and had a 'what the hell??!' experience? You know, you wake up somewhere you have no idea how you got there? Well that's what that morning was like.

I woke up with that warm, fuzzy feeling I alway have after a good dream... usually about Edward. Go figure. Well, this time when I opened my eyes...

"Edward?!?!?!" I wanted to scream, but instead my body responded with a furious coughing fit. What had HAPPENED last night? My frantics paused for a moment as I thought the worst. "OH MY GAWD!" I shreiked, startling the warm being known as Ed, beneath me. "Wha..." he said flinching.

I stumbled backwards off of him and blinked several times, trying to grasp the situation.

-

I must admit, when I first wake up, my thoughts aren't always rational. My first thought of seeing Winry on top of me when I wake up... well I thought perhaps I'd gotten too carried away with something. But why couldn't I remember anything? "Do I have a hangover?" I said scanning the room with my eyes. Then, the TV screen caught my eye. "The movie!" I exclaimed, it all flooded back to me, "We fell asleep during the movie!"

Winry stood up and stretched "Ahahaha," she said with a nervous laugh, "duh, I knew that. Oh! The pool party! I'll be right back!" she raced out the door, leaving me still a bit dazed. I yawned and stood up, tripping a bit. "Pool party... right..."

-

"Edwaaaaard!" I said cheerily, as I knocked on the door. It'd taken me so long to get ready, he'd probably fallen asleep again. The sundress I'd put on over my bathing suit was perfect for that sunny day. I was excited, my friends would finally meet my best friend... whom I never shut up about.

"You're wearing that swimming?" I turned to realize Ed had opened the door, and was critisizing me already.

I rolled my eyes, "It's on top of my swimsuit..." I took not of the fact that Ed wasn't wearing a shirt. Those poor girls at the party... how will they survive the heat?

"Let's go!" I said quickly, heading for the car.

"You're not driving psycho..." Ed said grabbing the keys from me, "you'll get distracted and run it off the road." he said teasingly.

-

Meeting Winry's friends could be entertaining, but I was solely interested in cooling off. It was hot as hell.

When we'd approached the house I could already hear girly screams and giggles. I rolled my eyes, making sure she saw them too, as I heard a squealing "Oh wow! This is him?"

Things got more and more uncomfortable as the massive ammount of teenage girls (alright, about a dozen) surrounded me, critiquing my fisique. In other words, they were telling Winry what a nice piece of meat she'd picked up... to put it bluntly.

After she'd exchanged some sort of incomprehensible girly babble with the others, she pushed me through the crowd smiling brightly.

Then I, somehow, managed to catch a comment audible to even my ears. "Wow! He's not as short as you said." A low growl resided in my throat as I held my composure... reluctantly.

"Oh Winry did I tell you?" some girl pulled her aside, though I don't know why, it was easy to hear either one of them. "In that extra studies thing I just got back from, I met a guy..." she said dazily. "He's SO cute. AND he's coming today!"

"Really?" Winry said excitedly, "What's his name? Is he from around here?" "He normally goes to school far away, but actually lives near here," they both spoke quickly, "His name is Alphonse. Alphonse Elric."

That's when the whole area was silenced, mostly because Winry and I had simutaneously screamed "AL?!?!"

"Emily?" A freakishly, familiar voice said, sending chills down my spine, "Ed? Winry?"

I spun around, making myself dizzy. "Al! Alphonse! What are you doing here!?" I said as Winry ran up to Al giving him a hug.

"Emily," Al indicated toward the blushing girl who'd been speaking to Winry, "is my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" The word left a nasty taste in my mouth. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Winry and I had known eachother for years but...

-

The pool party had been fun, though he didn't say anything about it, I think Edward liked my swimsuit.

After getting over the akwardness of Al dating my friend, everything was a blast. Afterward, I invited Emily to spend the night and let Ed and Al catch up. Ha. As if there was anyone that didn't know what I was really planning...

"Um...Winry?" Emily said quietly, "Are you sure about this?" She was much more introverted than I was, but it was what made her cute. Besides, she was drawn to my kick ass atittude.

"Sure," I said reassuringly, "I know exactly what I'm doing." I said burning my hair on the curling iron, "ow!"

Of course, it was expected of me to sneak into the Elrics house, however, this would be far more interesting than simply that. "Oh! I'll get you cold water for that!" We were all dressed up, wearing our prom dresses (which were pointless by the way, neither of us had a date to that). And we were going to surprise our guys by having our own dance in the front yard.

"Is the stereo set up and everything?" I said in an out of character, serious, tone. "Yeah," she replied, "and your mom set out snacks."

"Excellent..." I said mischeviously.

After adding a few minor, last minute touch ups to Emily's makeup, we'd snuck through the window to Ed's room. The last time I'd been there I studied for ways to sneak in. Don't ask.

As soon as we entered, I headed for his closet and started flipping through things, searching. "Gawd," I said irritated, heading for the drawers, "he must have something dressy in here." I rummaged through his drawers, quickly closing the one with underwear in it. (no drawers pun intended XD)

The sudden sound of a creaking door made both of us jump as light poured into the room. I could tell Ed was about to yell something, but as the brothers stood in the doorway, all they could do is gawk.

Who could blame them? Emily look like she was straight out of cinderella, her blue formal dress draping on to the floor, poofing out at the bottom tapering until it reacher her hips. Her long brunnette hair was pulled back in a ribbon, making her look like a porcelin doll.

My stunning, pink, strapless dress kept the fluff to a minimum and ended at my ankles, revealing my lovely black stilletos. (I think that's what those shoes are called) My hair was down, and curled at the bottom, giving it bounce. I swished my hair a bit, revealing my sparkling earings.

I decided to break the silence, seeing how nobody else would. "Just making sure you have something to wear to the ball, my dear princes. There will be two fair maidens waiting for your arrival." I walked up to Edward, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving a slight residue of lipgloss shining on him.

I turned quickly and gracefully exited through the window, a smile across my face.

**(A/N) Well, now I'm not sure what direction this story is heading towards... seeing how A) I forgot how I originally was going to do things, and B) I've introduced a secondary pairing. Emily is an OC and if she resembles any character from anything else...well too bad. I hope to update soon. Review please!**


	9. I Woke Up From My Fairytale

**(A/N) I was given a short amount of time on the compute, despite my restriction from it and such, and I decided to write fanfiction while I had the chance. Lucky you! This is one of three chapters I plan on working at in my miniscule hour on here. Let the typing begin! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, as I haven't for the past 8 chapters. I, also, do not own the lyrics to the song **_**Hero**_

It was hard to describe that night with any word other than magical. It sounds rather cliche, I know, but it really was the way I felt. We had a nice mixture of music, ranging from fun to romantic, but I made sure to save most of the slow songs for the end. To set the mood.

For what I was setting the mood, I'm not quite sure, but I knew it was necessary to end off that kind of event with a warm fluffy feeling. Makes you want to vomit, doesn't it? Well, that's because you weren't the one slow dancing with Edward Elric...

"Great..." I mumbled, cursing under my breath, hoping the music would cover up my remarks.

"What?" Ed's eyes followed my gaze until they fell upon what had caused my despair, "Oh."

We stared for a moment at the heel of my shoe, which had managed to lodge itself between a sprinkler and the concrete. I tugged viciously, there was no WAY I was going to miss any of the last song on the CD Emily and I had put together, which happened to be the next track. I pulled harder, "Stupid shoe..." I grumbled.

Ed laughed. I didn't find it funny. My magical, wonderful night of love had been ruined... by a shoe that said SEXY on the box I got it in! I looked back and glared at Ed's suppressed smile, and then glanced at Al and Emily who apparently either hadn't noticed, or didn't care about my stiletto drama. It was most likely the latter.

"Geez why do you wear those things?" Ed said mockingly. And just when I was about to shove the other heel up his ass, he bent down and tried to help.

Tried being the key word here, though it just ended in a failed attempt.

Then I decided something, I was not going to let this ruin my good time. I slid my foot out of the shoe and kicked off the other one, and started dancing again. As the current song ended, Alponse and Emily hastened off toward the Elric's house and sat on their porch.

I frowned, "Leaving before the last song, are they that eager to make out?" I turned back to look at Edward, expecting him to be laughing at my humorous self. Instead he bore a not-so-refreshing serious face.

_Let me be your hero... _the music whispered as the last track began.

"Wha..."

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? Would you run, and never look back? _

"We need to talk..." he said heaving a sigh.

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying? Would you save my soul tonight?_

He wasn't doing this to me, he couldn't! I knew we needed to talk about what would happen after he left, but why then? Of all times, it was our last dance of the night...

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips? Would you laugh, oh please tell me this.. _

Hell, it would probably be our last dance... ever... Why would he do this?

_Now would you die, for the one you love, hold me in your arms tonight? _

I stared at him, my eyes narrowing into an angry expression. I held it for awhile, mostly just to prevent myself from crying

_I can be your hero baby, I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away. _

"What are you talking about?" I decided to act ignorant, maybe that wasn't what he was talking about...

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine? Would you lie? Would You run and hide? _

"About what's going to happen... when the summer is over..."

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care you're here tonight... _

'Why? Why now?!' was all I could think. It was still August, the summer wouldn't end for another couple weeks, right? We still had time... why talk about it now...

The song broke into the chorus again, causing a tear to roll down my cheek, despite my reluctance. Some hero, why was he acting like this...

We'd stopped dancing, but I still held onto him tight. "No," I replied sternly, "No. No! NO!" it was all I could say. I was pissed, depressed, and confused all at once.

"Look," he said with an equal amount of irritation, "we need to talk about it. Why won't you tell me what you're going to do come September, and don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

I calmed myself down a bit before answering, "I'm going to..." I looked at the ground, "a local college probably... I don't want to.. but..."

He pulled my face towards him, looking confused, he asked "What DO you want to do?"

"I-..."

The chorus broke out again, and I hesitated. What did I want?

"I honestly don't know." I said softly. "But... what about you?" I pressured, "What are you going to do? What do you want?"

"I got offered a scholarship..." he said in a distressed voice, "to study in England."

_I just wanna hold you, I just wanna hold you. Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care, you're here tonight... _

It's not like I wasn't expecting something bad, I just wasn't expecting the worst. "O-oh..."

_I can be your hero baby, I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away. I can be you hero... _

"That's great..."

_I can kiss away the pain, and I will stand by you forever. _

I forced a smile, though it was obviously a lie, my eyes filling with uncried tears. "I'm happy for you..."

_You can take my breath away... _

"Winry.." he pleaded. I pulled away running toward the front door to my house. I wasn't ready for this...

_You can take my breath away... _

"Winry!" he shouted grabbing my wrist just as my hand grasped the door handle.

_I can be your hero... _

-

I sighed. "Winry," I repeated myself, "don't do this."

"Why shouldn't I?" she snapped, "You're always going off and leaving me here, it's not fair."

"Look," I reasoned, "I want to make you happy, but-"

"Then stay by me..." she said, her voice beginning to sound rough, "forever."

"Isn't that kind of selfish?" I looked at her questioningly, was she serious?

"Long distance relationships don't work out. Do you ever wonder why I never asked you out before, why I never showed my feelings until this summer?" she raised her voice, "It wasn't because you were short, Edward! It was because I didn't want to fall in love with someone I'd only see a small portion of the year! Someone I could text but not hug, someone I could email but never kiss. I didn't WANT to be in love with you, but you show up expecting me to. Expecting me to show my true feelings, making me have just a glimmer of hope. But, instead you're just going to leave me again, just like you always do! Well, I'm sick of it!"

She pushed me backwards, catching me off guard, and raced into the house, slamming the door in my face. Maybe she was right... who was the selfish one here...?

I walked back toward my own house, the feeling of defeat clouding my thoughts.

"Brother..." Al started to stand up from his sitting position next to Emily.

"No, Al..." I said in an intense rush of anger, at myself mostly, "I wanna be alone."

I swung open the door, drug myself over to the sofa and laid back, and thought... for a very long time...

-

I'd been crying in my room for so long, my mom had gotten several opportunities to come in asking if I was alright, and all she got for an answer was "Go away!" and a pillow thrown at her.

I couldn't tell if I was more mad or sad. It was just all to much. The line between loving and hating Edward became fuzzy, I felt awful.

The door creaked, and Emily walked in timidly. She took off her shoes and slowly approached my bed, who could blame her, I was a psycho after all. "Want to talk?" she said a look of genuine concern in her eyes, "Or should I leave?"

I looked up at her, my expression pleading for her to stay. She sat at the edge of the bed, and kindly listened as I poured out my heart, or my soul, or whatever the hell it was.

When my ranting had come to an end, and my sobs weakened she spoke, "So... what are you going to do now?"

"I think... that I should end it..." I said bitterly, "...finally."

Edwards words that night had woken me up from my fairytale dream. At the end of the summer, he wasn't going to pull me into his arms and say he'd give his life to me. He wasn't going to kiss me and say he'd never leave my side. This was reality, and he had his own dreams and ambitions, and shouldn't have to wait around for me.

I realized all that, but had yet to accept it...

**(A/N) Well this one chapter took up all my time, but it was pretty good, right? Well I think it's definitely one of the better ones. It's relatively long and I hope you liked it. I'm almost certain I got all the words right from the song... though it was just from my memory. Review! You know you want to!**


	10. I Still Think About You, Everyday

**(A/N) I got some interesting mixed emotions from my reviewers on that last chapter... Well, anyways, this is the last one. After this there'll be an epilogue, so don't kill me because of the way this ends. There will be more. I plan to make this a long chapter and hope it will be pleasing.**

**Disclaimer: For the tenth time, I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! But if anyone is offering to sell it to me I'm willing to give up my soul.**

The next day, Winry acted as though nothing happened the previous night. In fact, she acted as if nothing had happened the entire summer. She treated me the same as Al, just a friend. And it hurt. Worse than anything I'd ever known before.

Al was walking Emily home, she'd been spending a LOT of time with us. Though when I first met her I was relieved, it would have been weird, Winry and I being together and Al being the third wheel. Unfortunately, he and Emily only got to see a day of us together, and then I screwed it all up. So now, Winry was Al and Emily's third wheel, and I was the spare tire in the backseat.

Not that it mattered, at the moment, all I was focused on was fixing things between the two of us. Winry was heading back towards her house.

"Winry!" I called after her, trying to catch up, "Hang on a sec," She stopped and waited for me. "Yeah?" she said in her cheerful tone. The one I normally admired, but at the time just stabbed me in the heart. Repeatedly.

"You..." I chose my words carefully, "wanna hang out? Just the two of us?" She looked at me and laughed, "Sure, but quit acting that way, you sound like you're asking me out."

"Yeah..." I sarcastically replied, "Ha... ha... ha..." She tilted her head to the side curiously looking at me. "What?"

"It's the last day of the summer, I-" I clenched my fists angrily, "I leave tommorow dammit, don't act like you don't care! You think you're acting how you would if you hadn't liked me, but you're not! The Winry I know cares about her friends... whether she's mad at them... or not.." I slowed down my yelling, trying to keep calm.

"So..." she looked at me with a blank expression, "how would we do this if we didn't like eachother... that way.."

"Well," I thought for a second, "I guess we'd act the way we did before we did... have feelings like that..."

A concerned look was in her eyes as she stared at the ground, "But I've always..." he voice trailed off.

"I know, Winry," I took a step closer to her, "I have too..."

-

I had no idea what to do right then, I'd been trying my best not to get myself back into the mangled mess of feelings I had for Edward. But I did, I slipped and fell, all over again, the second I looked into his eyes. I tried so hard, to give up on him, to tell myself I didn't love him. But the second he stood so close to me, I knew it was all a lie.

I was lying to myself, and it hurt, because the worst kind of betrayl, is the kind done to yourself.

"I can't do this anymore, Ed, I just can't..." I said unable to turn away from him. "What do you expect me to do about it?" he asked, his hand grasping my own.

"I.." I hesitated, "I don't know..." we were both helpless, and in equal pain, "It's just," I said breaking the long silence of thought, "everytime you come back... every summer... I fall for you all over again. Throughout the year I'd think I had some other crush but the second you entered my life again... I liked you even more... And then this summer, coming to terms with the fact that I love you, just made it even worse."

It took awhile for me to understand my words, despite that they were my true feelings, "So," Ed began, "you're saying the only way we can ever get over this, is to never see eachother again." "It's not like that!" I exclaimed grabbing on to his shoulders firmly, "But... I mean... Is that our only option?"

He placed his hands gently on my waist, "It looks like it. We're both going to college, and need to focus on that. I don't want to mess up your future, just so I can play some stupid love game." He said in a serious tone. "But what if you ARE my future?" I screamed, defying my own logic. I was being so selfish, it was sickening.

He laughed lightly, "Then we'll just have to find out and see..." he smiled, "AFTER you graduate." I smiled back at him. We both knew it could never happen, but the sweet sensations of pointless hope still seemed so wonderful. The chances of two people, not seeing eachother for four years, but still in love, were next to impossible. There was no doubt in my mind this would be the last time I'd hold him.

"Ed..." I leaned my face in, closer to his, my lips hovered over his, our breath mingling. I wanted that moment to last forever.

"We shouldn't... do this.." he said slowly, his voice unconvincing, "I know..." I pulled my body closer to his. It was the last sunset I'd ever see with him, the last passionate moment we'd have, my last chance to make an unforgettable memory. "But I still want to.." I said, nearly whispering. "So do I..." He pulled me into a kiss.

The kiss seemed to last only a second, and an eternity all at the same time, and it left a burning sensation on my lips. "You know," he said after pulling his mouth away just enough to speak, "I'm sorry I ruined that dance you wanted so much... would you like to continue where we left off?" he asked, relaxing his arms.

"You know me too well..." I said smiling. And we danced, on my front porch, with no music, in jeans and a tank top, and it was the most unforgettable moment of my lifetime.

-

"You better not grow any more," Winry said following me out to the car, "you scared me enough last time." she laughed. "Really," Al added, "brother is almost as tall as me now." Winry looked at him for a second as I tossed the last box into the back of my moms car. "Wow Al," she replied, "you grew too, but that's expected of you, you drink your milk."

They both laughed. "Shut up," I slammed the trunk. "All ready?" my mom walked up unlocking the drivers door, "Yeah," I nodded looking back at Al. "See ya later Alphonse," I hugged him, "Bye brother, have fun, and don't get into trouble." "Yeah, yeah," I smiled and went over and hugged Winry.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be..." she whispered in my ear sadly, "The book isn't over, until the last page is turned." I spoke only loud enough for her to hear me. She gave me a puzzled look, "Never mind," I laughed softly, "but no matter what you think, I'll never stop loving you." I backed away and got in the car, "See you later, some day..."

"Winry, dear," my mom asked her, "are you sure you don't want to go to the airport with me to see Edward off?" "No," she replied grinning, "I've taken your son away from you for almost the whole summer, and now he's going off to college! You need some time with him too."

"If you're sure," she climbed in the car and put the key in the ignition, closing the door behind her. "Wave goodbye to you brother... and Winry.." she said backing out. I waved slowly watching Winry's mouth moving as she said something, before disappearing off into the distance.

-

"See you... some day..." I told him, though he was too far to hear me. "Are you alright, Winry?" Al asked me as I watched the car drive away until it was no longer visible. "Yeah..." I said suddenly feeling exhausted, "I think I'll be okay."

"You know," he said trying to cheer me up, "Brother will be back for Christm-" "No Al." I stopped him, "Ed and I have decided not to see eachother until after we're out of college... but it doesn't matter because by that time..." I didn't want to continue, it was just too depressing.

"Winry," Al hugged me, "why wouldn't it matter anymore?" "Because..." I squeezed tightly, "two people can't still be in love after being apart for four years... we probably couldn't even be friends... but it's less painful this way.."

He shook his head, "It sounds like you're both being stupid." I laughed and pulled away, "You're right, we probably are." He smiled. "Look," I remembered something, "you're only here for one more day, you should be spending today with your girlfriend. Not mending the broken heart your brother left behind."

"You sure?" he asked, I nodded, "Okay, I'll come by tommorow morning and say goodbye!" he turned running off. "Sure thing!" I called after him.

I stood on the sidewalk for a second, not really thinking about anything. I checked the clock on my cell phone and look at my car, parked in the driveway. It was childish really, to be so pathetic that I felt I needed to see him on more time, but I went with my impulse and swung open the car door anyway.

I checked the back seat and it was still back there, Edwards jacket. I put it on, despite the August heat, and sped off to the airport. I didn't want to say anything to him, I just wanted to see him, to burn one last image of him into my memory. When I'd reached the busy airport, I parked and raced into the building.

My chances of seeing him in the crowds were slim. I wormed my way through the masses of people, and I was sweating like crazy, but I pulled the jacket even tighter around me. I heard the flight he was going on announced, and I headed for the gate he would be boarding at. _I still... have a chance..._

And then I saw him, the back of him walking away, blending into a crowd. He disappeared but I knew he was still within hearing distance of me, "This really was the best summer ever!"

I tried my best not to cry, so I smiled instead. I couldn't see his face to know if my words had reached him, but something deep inside me said he heard. Thinking that way, made it easier to accept that I'd probably never see him again.

I wasn't Cinderella, he wasn't my prince charming. We were simply Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell. As much as I believed we weren't meant to be, back then, I continued to hang on to my small speck of hope. And I keep it in a special place in my heart. Despite everything, I've never lost an ounce of love for him.

I still think about you, every day, and I pray that someday, we WILL meet again... just like you promised...

I wonder if you still hate milk?

**(A/N) It's complete. My longest fanfiction is finally done! Wait! Don't pummel me with rocks yet, read the epilogue before you kill mem, WAAAIT! I promise it will be worth your time to read it... as soon as I post it... Soon! I promise. So, review please! I'll try and get it posted soon, it probably won't exceed 1,000 words, so it should be simple enough to write. Wow this chapter was long, over 2,000 words!**


	11. Epilogue: Stupid and in Love

**(A/N) I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter yet, but the ones I did get I appreciate greatly. Even if this isn't my most popular fanfic, I still enjoyed writing it, more than most. I'd like to dedicate this little epilogue to my faithful readers and reviewers, I love you guys, if it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have written my longest story ever. (That's this one FYI!)**

**Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T OWN NOTHING! I DON'T EVEN OWN GOOD GRAMMAR!**

Epilogue: Stupid and in Love

"Wow," Rose Thomas took a sip of her coffee, "that's pretty intense." She commented on Winry Rockbell's story, "I never would've known... I can't believe you hadn't told me before!"

The blonde sighed, "Rose," she gulped down some more of her milk, "it's not that big of a deal..."

"Winry," Rose narrowed her eyes, "really, you're not very convincing. I mean, that's why you haven't dated anyone right? It all makes sense now..."

Winry groaned, "Why did I even bother telling you this?" She crossed her legs, shifting her weight, leaning back in the chair more, "Definitely a mistake..."

"Hm..." Rose said pretending to think, her eyes gazing out the window, "Maybe your heart was aching to pour out its pains to me. You were tortured and dying inside, needing to vent." She giggled.

"Or maybe," Winry smirked, "it was just the summer heat getting to me?"

"Probably.." Rose reasoned. "So..." She looked at Winry pleadingly.

"What?"

"Do you still love him?" her eyes were filled with curiosity.

Winry choked on the mouthful of milk going down her throat, "I haven't seen him in seven years! Do you think I'd still be hung up on some highschool crush now? That'd be stupid..."

"Love can be stupid sometimes..." she answered simply, "Don't dodge the question."

"Yes..." Winry said almost whispering, humiliation tainting her voice. She opened her mouth to say more, but then she paused. All the way across the small cafe, was the same thing she'd seen 7 years before, the same back was turned.

She rose to her feet, her eyes wide, and mouth dry. She grabbed her purse and jacket that had been sitting next to her, and headed toward the cashier. "Be right back.." she stuttered, almost mesmorized. She must have been hallucinating. On her short lunch break, in the small cafe across the street from her job, the chances were next to impossible. But so was the fact that she still loved him.

She reached out and touched the shoulder of the man ordering, "Edward?" she said softly. The next few seconds, time was nearly stopped as he slowly turned around, "Winry?"

Their eyes met for only a moment, and she pulled him into an embrace, "It's really you?!" she exclaimed, hanging onto him tightly. She'd dreamed of the day she'd meet him again, day after day, but that time it was different. Because, instead of disappearing in her arms, he kissed her.

"Wow..." he said, his heart pounding, "This isn't a dream..." he frowned, a sour look over his face. "What?" she asked, surprised.

He made another face, "You were drinking milk weren't you?" She laughed, "Same Edward,"

He smiled back at her and started to regain his senses, "What are you doing in Central?" "Oh," she realized where she was, instead of the front porch of her suburban home, they were in the middle of a big city, "I transfered here for my last two years of college," she explained, "and ended up getting a job here. What about you?"

"I was just passing through.." he loosened his grip on her a bit. "Oh?" she raised an eyebrow.

"So..." he slid his hands down into hers, grasping them, "what do we do now?" "I think I should drop everything and come with you.." she said in a serious tone. "What?!" his mouth dropped open, "Weren't these past few years so we could secure our lives, and THEN get together. What was the point if you just end up leaving it all to be with me?"

"I think," she took a deep breath, "that if I learned anything in these years, its how much I care for you. That you're worth more to me than anyone or anything... and that if our love could have lasted through all of this... it can handle a few more hardships. Even if it means moving with you to Alaska, living in an igloo."

"Alaska?" Ed grinned, "As much as I think you'd make a cute eskimo, don't think that's neccessary. How about a nice apartment in a big city?" "I could deal with that..." she thought for a second, "but you do realize that if we plan on living together you're going to have to get me a ring."

"What a romantic way of ASKING me to marry you," he said sarcastically, "I don't have a ring, Cinderella, how about a shoe instead?" "What?" Winry asked as Edward pulled a shoe from his bag, "That's from... that night..." she gasped amazed. "I know," he said proudly, "I remember. I went back to Risembool recently and found it with the stuff I left behind. I don't know where the other one is... I checked if it was stuck in the sprinkler still but..."

"I pulled it out..." she took the shoe from him, "after you left. I wondered where this had gone to... The other one is in my room, back at my parents house-" "Maybe we should go pick it up..." he cut her off, "And go out on a date tonight."

"You realize," Winry laughed, "that this is the first time we're actually going on a date?" "We're stupid, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," she burried her face in his chest, "stupid, and in love."

**(A/N) Oooh I wonder how things turned out for them? Good I hope, wow enduring 7 years without Edward Elric?!? I would die. I made the epilogue third person because it gives a different feel than the first person chapters in the main story. This isn't the best ending, but I think it was done pretty well. For me, at least. Please review, and thanks for everything!**


End file.
